Untitled
by TfxStriker
Summary: My first fanfic, not the best. I think it's possibly rated T? not so sure though. Main idea: Nick falls for someone new. o.o yeah. Not so sure if I'll continue. depends if people like it. SORRY chapter 1 is so short D:


He let his ruined black dress shoes scrape across the frozen sidewalk underneath him. His eyes were squinted to shield his vision from the gentle, white flurries falling down from the misty sky. He always liked winter. In his eyes, this season was the most peaceful and quiet of them all, which he enjoyed. Coming to a halt, the male tilted his head back to glance up at the frostbitten skies, closing his eyes to savor the beauty of them. It was only moments later before he continued to travel down the path he was on, nuzzling his shivering hands into the pockets of his white suit pants. It was always like him to go places alone, he'd rather be alone than spend any more time listening to Ellis talk about his immature buddy Keith, watching Rochelle make googly eyes at him across the room, and fighting with Coach every five seconds for calling the large man a 'bible pusher', plus the other three survivors he had met couple days ago would probably piss him off more than anything; No problem, spending time alone was more his thing anyways. His late afternoon stroll was now leading him back to the safe room to relax and watch the snow fall from inside one of the small bedroom windows before the group would head off again, or so he thought.

Nearly there, Nick felt his breath tangle itself in his throat upon seeing a very small form lying in a large pile of snow. Curiosity took the best of him and he headed over to the person, not aware if they were living or dead. Brushing the snow away from the being's face, it presented to be a young boy, maybe somewhere around seventeen, possibly younger. Why he was out here in the snow without much clothes on was beyond him. His tanned hand nudged the younger boy's shoulder, just to check if he was still alive. To his relief he got a low groan from him, not much was heard from him after that. Being the caring person he was(but never showed), he removed his jacket and placed it on the ground, tugging the boy's body out of the snow and settling the jacket around his small, built frame before lifting his body up into his arms.

He examined his features as he edged closer and closer to the safe houses red door. The kid was pale, extremely pale and had numerous cuts on his face. Although he was buried underneath snow, his body wasn't shaking; he was still for the most part, which surprised Nick. He shifted the body in his arms a bit to make it more comfortable for him to walk, he wasn't very heavy either; he was probably no more than one hundred pounds. Besides the fact that he looked like death had overtaken him, he was rather attractive. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Nick finally arrived. He maneuvered his hand to push open the door that Coach had kept unlock for him once he came back, making sure he didn't drop the boy, keeping him nuzzled close to his chest.

"You guys," Nick said, breaking the silence as he walked in. Turning their attention towards the door and watched the conman as he shut the door with the weight of his back; each person quickly spotting the human in his arms. "I found someone"

Ellis got up and walked over to him and the small boy, fallowing him was the young brunet college student, Zoey and Rochelle, who Nick had met the first day of the apocalypse.

"God dammit, Nick! We ain't eatin' some person you found on the side of the road. Put it back outside!" Coach snarled as he pulled himself up onto his feet.

Nick glared at the large man who was having some trouble getting off the floor. "He isn't dead, dumbass."

"Hey, Nick. Who's that?" Ellis asked, surprised to see someone even younger than him and Zoey.

"Don't know, overalls." Nick answered, "Is there a bed in this place?"

"No, only a few chairs and two sleeping bags. But Louis and Francis are sleeping in them." Rochelle sighed.

Nick stepped over to both Francis and Louis, not setting down the smaller male for even a second and nailed the snoozing biker in his lower back with the tip of his shoe. Hitting right into the sensitive area and grinned once he heard a quiet whine come from Francis' lips.

"Fuck, time to go. Already?"

"No, hop your lazy ass off the sleeping bag, I need it"

"Ask nicely"

"Now!"

"Err, fine" Francis rolled his eyes and slipped out of the covers.

Each person, except Louis who was still sound asleep beside him, kept their eyes on Nick as he sat down and placed the kid in Francis' spot.

"So, what now?" Coach asked the one question everyone was thinking.

"We wait for him to wake up…" Nick closed his eyes.

"I hate waiting." Francis said, still un a formed of who the boy was.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone blurted, glaring at the man who was scratching the back of his head and chuckling lowly.


End file.
